vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Evans
) |Job = Actress |Played = Esther Mikaelson |Season = : 3 : 2 |Status = Guest Star}} Alice Evans plays the role of Esther on & . Acting career After graduation, she moved to Paris to study acting at the Cours Florent. She gained work in French television, with her break through role as French student Nathalie, in the successful 1998 Italian mini-series Le ragazze di Piazza di Spagna. After acting in her first film, 1999's Monsieur Naphtali, Oscar-winning director Claude Lelouch cast her as Macha in 1999's Une pour toutes. Her first English language role was in 1999, when Disney cast her alongside Glenn Close, Gérard Depardieu and Ioan Gruffudd in 102 Dalmatians. Her mother died at the age of 59 the day before Evans's final screen test for the role. The role introduced to her native British audience, and Blackball alongside James Cromwell and Vince Vaughn. After that film's critical success but commercial failure, she moved to Los Angeles in 2003, and has since appeared in both television and film. Personal life Evans first met actor Ioan Gruffudd during the filming of 102 Dalmatians, while she was in her eight-year relationship with Olivier Widmaier Picasso, the grandson of painter Pablo Picasso. She briefly enjoyed It-Girl status while living with Picasso in Paris and they became engaged. After Evans broke up with Picasso, Gruffudd went to see his friend Matthew Rhys who was playing alongside Evans in The Abduction Club. Evans gave an interview revealing their relationship shortly before the premiere of Black Hawk Down. Gruffudd stated on the Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson that he became engaged to Evans in the early hours of New Year's Day 2006 after Evans gave him an ultimatum. They married on 14 September 2007 in Mexico. Gruffudd removed his funding and support of his largest fansite, IoanOnline.com as a result of comments made about Evans on the site which angered her, which resulted in the website being closed by its owner because nobody else was prepared to pay for the site. Estimates say the web host was paid more as much as $2,000 a month by the couple, substantially more than other fansites currently and since. The couple reside in West Hollywood, Los Angeles. On 6 September 2009, Evans and Gruffudd had their first child, daughter Ella Betsi Janet Gruffudd. She gave birth to another daughter on October 1, 2013.http://www.eonline.com/news/465431/ioan-gruffudd-welcomes-baby-girl-you-ll-never-guess-her-name Filmography Films Television Gallery alice-evans-006-01.jpg 111027alice-evans1.jpg iiiii.jpg alice-evans.jpg Alice Evans.jpg 115780381-1758043238896744032.jpg tumblr_lsnva43PI01r13kro.jpg 600full-alice-evans.jpg 8001_Alice-Evans-d_copy_2.jpg Alice Evans - 2011 BAFTA -09.jpg alice_evans_102_dalmatians_001.jpg Alice+Evans+16th+Annual+GQ+Men+Year+Party+oIYV-OEQSwvl.jpg Alice+Evans+BAFTA+Los+Angeles+2011+Britannia+Ko2arMPo0iQl.jpg AliceEvans4444.jpg Alice-Evans.jpg Alice-Evans_0.jpg ALICE-EVANS-1.jpg AliceEvans005.jpg alice-evans-9.jpg Alice-Evans-271x400-16kb-media-3672-media-135020-1207735503.jpg alice-evans-profile.jpg Evans_JS59632575.jpg Fantastic+Four+Arrivals+6_YDPQCiMGGl.jpg images55.jpg images66.jpg MV5BMTI3NDM3ODk4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFyZXN1bWU@._V1._SY314_CR45,0,214,314_.jpg 451217698.jpg 451239785123gh.jpg dfg1524379782.jpg dfv12334915131898.jpg dvfb1236684771518.jpg fgh451398.jpg fgh4513985136.jpg fghb4513698521.jpg lgbnm1859932848621.jpg ljkk513947482.jpg lk45136984.jpg alice2-1095168811347148435.jpg 5bmtgzndewntkynf5bml5.jpeg 1329797005_1435_27773_big.jpg mv5bmtgzndewntkynf5bml5.jpg x_07da8256.jpg x_88af3ded.jpg x_ccc53ae3.jpg x_f64f2ead.jpg Trivia * In LOST Eloise (a character she played) accidentally killed her son. In The Vampire Diaries she tried to kill all of her children. *In her early 20s, Alice moved to Paris where she acted in many French TV shows and movies. *Out of Klamille, Klayley and Klaroline, Alice prefers Klaroline.https://twitter.com/aliceevansgruff/status/680844546373107712 External links * Source *Wikipedia * IMDB References fr:Alice Evans Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:The Originals Season 2 Cast